This invention relates to an image recording/reproducing system, and more particularly to a stereo radio frequency modulating system for converting stereo sound information and image information to radio frequency signals.
Generally, an image recording/reproducing system refers to a system which records image and sound information onto a recording medium and/or reproduces image and sound information recorded from a recording medium. Sometimes, a radio frequency (hereinafter, referred to as RF) converter which converts sound and image information into RF form is attached to the image recording/reproducing system. During the reproducing process, the RF converter converts the reproduced sound and image information into a RF signal and transmits it to a television receiver or a displaying system.
At present, the RF modulator used in the image recording/reproducing system consists of a frequency converter for the image signal, another one for the sound signal, and a mixer for mixing their outputs.
The image recording/reproducing system having RF converters as above, reproduces the audio signals in left and right channels and, mixes both channels in an audio signal mixer, and then supplies the mixed audio signal to another mixer which mixes it with the RF image signal. Thus, a television receiver which receives the image and sound RF signal, outputs sound in mono form.
Therefore, since current RF modulators can only output sound information in mono form, and not of high fidelity sound.